Thanks guys
by C.W.S. Skywalker
Summary: This is little scene after the book ended. Includes Vivian, the Four, the Amoeba, and Aiden. This is my first fanfiction. PLease R


This is my first fanfic. It is a little scene that happened about a week after the book

ended. Please R&R. You may be as critical as you want.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivian sat down on the empty benches. Aiden was sitting with the Aomeba

without her. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite. Hmmmmmm. Steak and

cheese. It sould have been more raw. Esme had cooked it last night. She wanted to

spend more time with her new boyfriend, Tomas, _again._

A pang of loneliness tugged at her stomach. She lost her appetite and put

down her sandwich. _Why the hell did she miss Aiden. She had the pack, and _

_Gabriel._

Stupid, but true. She missed Aiden and his companionship. Stupid. He tried

to kill her for moon's sake.

Suddenly, a movement and a rustle came from the nearby bushes. She

turned around warily.

"Hey Vivian!" The Four jumped out of the bushes.

"You puppies!" she said, laughing "Grow up!"

Willem and Finn, followed by Gregory and a very jumpy Ulf, sat down on the

empty bench.

"Shouldn't you guys be hanging around outside of the school fence, not in it"

,Vivian inquired, still chuckling.

"We were, but you seemed so lonely that we decided to keep you company"

,explained Ulf.

"Can I have that sandwich?" Gregory asked as he snatched the sandwich

from the bench.

"Lemme have some! Lemme have some!" they all yelled. The Four all

grabbed a piece of the overcooked sandwich.

"Ugh. This sanwich is so overcooked! When did your mom make this? Last

year?" ,Finn asked.

"Yeah" ,Ulf piped.

"I was more like last century" ,Vivian responded.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls broke themselves away from the crowd that was

the Amoeba. It was Kelly and the usual bunch of gigglers. They were coming this

way. _What the hell could they want?_

"Hi. My name is Kelly. Do you want to sit with us?" Kelly asked in a rushed,

but honeyed voice. The gigglers smiled shyly and giggled. The question was

directed to Willem.

_Damm her. So that is what they wanted. That bitch._

"No, thank you" , Willem replied.

"Your friends can come sit with us too" , one of the gigglers said breathlessly.

"No means no. Besides, it looks really crowded there" ,Finn said

" We'll make room. Besides, you don't have to sit here with _her_" ,Kelly said

motioning to me with her head.

" Can't you take a hint where your are not wanted bitch? Isn't Aiden still your

ever-so-loving boyfriend? Or did you decide to break up with him as soon as you

saw another guy?" ,I snapped at her.

"Well, don't get all violent with me just because I am talking to your new

boyfriends. Are you really such a slut that you can't tell the difference between one

and four guys?" she fired back.

"Lay off Vivian, you little bitch" ,Finn growled "Or, you will be answering to

me"

"And me" ,Gregory said, rallying to her defense.

"And me" ,Ulf piped.

"And me" ,Willem added quietly, looking over to the Amoeba who were also

watching the show.

Kelly, along with the gigglers sulked off and went back to the table where the

rest of the Amoeba sat.

Then, something unexpected happened.

"Aiden, I like to talk with you in private" ,Willen yelled across the schoolyard

and walked towards the Amoeba.

The members of the Amoeba surrounded Aiden in defense, their eyes

watched Willem warily.

"Chill. All I want is a talk in private, not a fight" ,Willem said trying to ease the

mood.

They all looked back at Aiden who looked slightly pale. He nodded ever so

slightly. Aiden got up and went over to the trees on the other side of the schoolyard

with Willem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen, why the hell are you making Vivian's life so goddamm miserable?

What has she ever done to you?" Willem whispered angrily.

"You don't want to know" ,Aiden replied.

"Oh. But I know what she has done to you. She loved you. She truly loved you.

Enough to show you her other form. All you have done to her is hurt her and nearly

kill her" Willem said angrily.

Aiden's face dawned with fear as he released that Willem was one of _them_.

"W-what do you want with me?" he said in a shaky vioce.

" A promise. That you will make sure none of those people hurt her. You owe

it to her. She nearly died because of you" hissed Willem in a menacing tone.

"F-fine" ,Aiden said "I'm sorry about what I did to her."

"Well that doesn't excuse you, does it" ,Willem snapped and he added

"Remeber what Gabriel said, Don't breathe a word about this little chat" And with

that, he turned around and stalked back to the benches.

Aiden returned back to his table where he was questioned about the talk. He

said nothing.

"What did you talk to him about?" Vivan demanded as Willem returned to the

table.

"I told him to bug off. That to tell the others to lay off" ,said Willem.

After a few moments of silence, she said with a smile, "Thanks guys"


End file.
